obscurefandomcom-20200213-history
Jun Wang
:On Fallcreek campus, many male students dream about Jun Wang, Mei's twin sister. Sweet in life, but merciless when playing video games, Jun has a touch of craziness that makes her irresistible. She is an optimist by nature and combines this with an attractive streak of innocence, which sometimes leads her into dangerous situations. '' :-Description '''Jun' was very much like her twin sister, Mei and she originally came from New York. She had a burning passion for video games, and tended to compete with her sister. Also, like her twin, she attended Fallcreek University. She is voiced by Nicki Rapp. Appearance Jun has dark, lengthy hair that she pins up, and it is accessorized with two pink hair clips. She wears a long-sleeved red shirt, with a lime green tank top over it. The green top has a simple graphic design based on the style of Japanese animations. She wears dark purple pants with green outlines, as well as red shoes. Attribute Seeing as how Jun was played for only a brief amount of time, she doesn't have a specific attribute. Story Jun arrives at Sven's room before Mei and Corey do. When Sven becomes doubtful about whether or not they'll be able to go to the Delta Theta Gamma party, Jun - who has made herself comfortable on the arm chair - reassured them that she'll get them in. This can be assumed that she has connections to those at the party, or she was a hacker, like her sister. However, when first getting into the building, it's up to Mei to break the code on the lock outside of it. In Corey and Mei's dream, Jun's left arm was missing. Using the wall for support, she walks towards them, begging for the other half of her, before she disintegrates. Later, when they wake up, Jun was passed out on her bed, so they leave her be. As the students began to mutate on school grounds, Jun became trapped, so she hid and called for help via radio. It's her sister, Mei that answers, and she desperately pleads for help. When Mei and Sven try to get to her, Jun was attacked by one of the giant creatures. If Mei and Sven don't make it to her in time, she dies. If you get to her with a certain amount of health left, you get to see her die, along with a cutscene. If they do make it, the monster tosses Jun out the window to focus on them. Miraculously, Jun landed in the basement unscathed. Via the monitor in the reception room, Mei and Sven watch as Jun tries to find her way out of the basement. Eventually, Jun finds the main switch panel that lets her out of the basement. Unfortunately, before she could get the chance to leave, one of the monsters attack her. By the time that Mei and Sven get to her, it's too late; Jun lays on the floor, dead, with her bear keychain in her hand. As Sven gets the car keys, Mei refuses to leave her sister, but she reluctantly does. Trivia *Jun's dorm room is 117. Her roommate was Mei. *The pronunciation of jun in Japanese can mean many words, including: "genuine/pure", "moisture", "obey", "conform to/consult with", "truth", "falcon". *Mei's and Jun's names seem to make a pun on the months, May and June. Whether or not this was intentional is currently unknown. *Choosing to save Jun is, more or less, a sidequest. Yet, it may as well be a pointless sidequest, because no matter how many times you try, her fate is inevitable. *It is assumed that the bear keychains are a symbol for the twins' connection to one another, though it isn't actually explained in the game itself. Gallery Jun render.png DreamJun.png Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:ObsCure II Category:ObsCure II Characters Category:Deceased Characters